


Ivory And Gold

by ginnyred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sherlock Holmes Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi addolora un po' il fatto che pensa di potermi ingannare così facilmente, Emrys,” commentò Pendragon senza alzare lo sguardo. “So perfettamente che non era in casa stamattina.”<br/><br/>Emrys, la nuca affondata nello schienale della poltrona, i piedi sul tavolino e gli occhi chiusi, sorrise compiaciuto.<br/><br/>“Devo dedurne che le sue capacità di osservazione sono migliorate nel corso di una notte?” domandò, irriverente. “Straordinario.”<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi descritti non appartengono a me, ma agli aventi diritto. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Emrys entrò in soggiorno alle nove e mezza passate nella sua vestaglia di seta rossa – quella con i ricami in oro puro sull'orlo e sulle maniche, che una mattina era semplicemente _arrivata_ a Baker Street da Delhi come “umile dono per Mr. Emrys, con gratitudine, M.S.” Emrys sbadigliò vistosamente e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sua poltrona preferita.  
  
Pendragon, che non viveva da due anni con un investigatore privato per niente, sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e scosse il capo in direzione della macchina da scrivere a cui stava consegnando il resoconto del loro ultimo caso.  
  
“Mi addolora un po' il fatto che pensa di potermi ingannare così facilmente, Emrys,” commentò Pendragon senza alzare lo sguardo. “So perfettamente che non era in casa stamattina.”  
  
Emrys, la nuca affondata nello schienale della poltrona, i piedi sul tavolino e gli occhi chiusi, sorrise compiaciuto.  
  
“Devo dedurne che le sue capacità di osservazione sono migliorate nel corso di una notte?” domandò, irriverente. “Straordinario.”  
  
Pendragon storse il naso e prese a schiacciare i tasti della macchina da scrivere come se gli avessero fatto un torto personale.  
  
“Fingerò, per il suo bene, di non averla sentita.”  
  
“Vuole che lo ripeta?” ghignò Emrys, aprendo un occhio. “Devo dedurne che le sue capacità di osservazione sono-”  
  
“Emrys, lei è intollerabile,” tagliò corto Pendragon bruscamente. “Come sempre del resto. Non so perché mi sono illuso di poter avere una conversazione normale con lei. È impossibile!”  
  
“Oh, suvvia, non faccia così, Pendragon,” lo blandì Emrys agitando una mano a mezz'aria, come a dire che erano sciocchezze. “E mi racconti piuttosto della mia uscita mattutina. Sono molto interessato.”  
  
“Se lo può scordare,” brontolò Pendragon di cattivo umore. “E si prepari a non avere nemmeno una battuta ne _Il Sigillo del Drago_ , dovessi anche cancellare quelle che ho già scritto.”  
  
“Perché non elimina la mia presenza del tutto?” suggerì Emrys allegramente. “Può limitarsi a scrivere di sé. Ci pensi. _Arthur Pendragon e il Sigillo del Drago_. _Arthur Pendragon e il Mistero della Signora del Lago_. _Arthur Pendragon e 'è stata Gwen a dirmi che lei è uscito stamattina'_.”  
  
Pendragon sbuffò una risata, suo malgrado.  
  
“Mrs. Cook prima di lei in realtà,” si decise a spiegare. “Ha passato venti minuti buoni a lamentarsi con me del fatto che lei l'ha tirata giù dal letto alle sette – un orario francamente indecente, se vuole il mio parere, la signora ha tutte le ragioni del mondo. Poi Guinevere mi ha riferito qualcosa su una certa conversazione che avete avuto prima che lei uscisse...” Pendragon lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso, ma Emrys si limitò a sorridergli serafico.  
  
“Ebbene? È vero?” insistette Pendragon, rendendosi conto che Emrys non gli sarebbe venuto in soccorso. “Perché fatico a credere che persino lei possa essere tanto _inappropriato!_ ”  
  
“È vero che cosa?”  
  
“È vero che le ha rivolto domande _personali?_ ” Pendragon osservò le labbra di Emrys piegarsi in un sorrisetto e si disse che non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di metterlo in imbarazzo. “Domande personali riguardanti le sue... misure?”  
  
“Oh, quello,” Emrys si sedette più composto e prese a versarsi il tè che Mrs. Cook aveva lasciato sul tavolo. “Temo di doverla deludere, Pendragon. Sì, è tutto vero. Sono uscito allo scopo preciso di comprare degli abiti nuovi per la nostra cameriera.”  
  
Pendragon sospirò, rassegnato, e alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
  
“Come?” fece Emrys stupito, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “Non ha intenzione di domandarmi perché?”  
  
“Nei suoi sogni, forse,” replicò Pendragon senza scomporsi. “E comunque sono abbastanza sicuro che me lo dirà comunque, che io lo voglia sapere o meno.”  
  
“Lei mi conosce troppo bene, Pendragon,” Emrys sollevò appena la tazza da tè in direzione dello scrittoio dove Pendragon era seduto e bevve alla sua salute. “Cosa farei senza di lei?”  
  
“Si sarebbe fatto bandire dalla buona società londinese tempo fa,” Pendragon si alzò dallo scrittoio e raggiunse Emrys accanto al tavolino, spostando Aithusa di peso dalla poltrona prima di sedersi. “E la mia poltrona sarebbe libera, una volta tanto, dal suo maledettissimo gatto infernale. Sciò!”  
  
Aithusa gli lanciò un'occhiata mortalmente offesa – se uno sguardo potesse uccidere, eccetera – prima di saltare in grembo a Emrys per ricevere la sua dose quotidiana di coccole riparatrici. Pendragon osservò per qualche istante le lunghe dita da violinista di Emrys che vezzeggiavano il pelo candido del felino. Il suo sguardo si posò poi sul volume appoggiato sul bracciolo della poltrona di fronte a lui. Era la sua copia de _Il ritratto di Dorian Gray_ , che aveva prestato ad Emrys, dato che lui l'aveva già letto e apprezzato sul _Lippincott's_ l'anno precedente. Non vi era più traccia del segnalibro.  
  
“Lo ha finito, dunque?” domandò, accennando con il capo al libro. “Cosa ne pensa?”  
  
Emrys alzò le spalle.  
  
“Scandaloso quanto le begonie di Mrs. Cook, ovviamente,” Emrys incrociò lo sguardo sorpreso di Pendragon e sorrise, impudente. “La prosa, però, è semplicemente sublime. Devo darle ragione.”  
  
Pendragon scosse il capo, incredulo, e si versò a sua volta una tazza di tè.  
  
“Almeno su questo siamo d'accordo.”  
  
°  
  
Emrys si decise finalmente a rendere note le specifiche del nuovo caso – perché _ovviamente_ si trattava di un nuovo caso, era elementare, se n'erano accorti persino i muri del 221B – quando il loro treno aveva ormai lasciato King's Cross in direzione di Edimburgo.  
  
Gwen, nel suo nuovo abito rosso scuro, e con una pettinatura elaborata che aveva tenuto impegnata Mrs. Cook per un'ora (e aveva fatto loro perdere il primo treno per la Scozia), aveva tutta l'aria di una gran signora e li accompagnava nel loro viaggio con l'alias di “Mrs. Pendragon”. (Gwen aveva sgranato gli occhi alla notizia, Pendragon aveva riso e le aveva offerto galantemente il braccio e Mrs. Cook, cedendo di buon grado la sua fede nuziale e quella del fu Mr. Cook a Gwen e Pendragon, aveva provveduto a informarli che erano una coppietta _deliziosa_ ).  
  
Il dottor Pendragon, la sua signora e Merlin Emrys erano dunque ufficialmente pronti per una rilassante gita in Scozia. Questa, almeno, era la versione che avrebbero fatto circolare, una volta arrivati a destinazione.  
  
La verità, chiaramente, era molto diversa.  
  
“Mr. Alator è un vecchio amico,” spiegò Emrys a Gwen e Pendragon, seduti di fronte a lui, mentre le dolci pendenze della campagna inglese sfilavano, placide e rassicuranti, davanti ai loro occhi. “È il proprietario di un negozio, una gioielleria di modeste dimensioni, nel centro di Edimburgo. Mi è arrivata una sua missiva ieri sera in cui mi informa che un certo documento cifrato, in possesso della sua famiglia da secoli, è stato rubato. Il responsabile è un suo diretto concorrente, un altro gioielliere di Edimburgo, Mr. Cenred.”  
  
“Mi scusi, Mr. Emrys,” domandò Gwen, incuriosita. “Ma come fa il suo amico a essere certo che sia stato proprio questo Cenred a rubare il documento?”  
  
“È quello che ha chiesto anche la polizia quando Alator si è rivolto a loro,” rispose Emrys con serietà. “Purtroppo, senza prove, a loro non è stato possibile intervenire. Io, d'altro canto, sono disposto a credere ai sospetti di Alator. Poi rimane sempre il fatto che nessuno più di Cenred aveva interesse ad impadronirsi di questo particolare documento.”  
  
Pendragon si accigliò.  
  
“Si tratta di qualcosa che ha a che fare con la sua professione, dunque?”  
  
Emrys annuì.  
  
“Una formula, a quanto pare,” spiegò. “Una formula tramandata di generazione in generazione nella famiglia di Alator. I suoi gioielli, pare, sono famosi in tutta la Scozia perché i suoi materiali non si rovinano: le sue pietre non si scheggiano, il suo oro non si ossida. Nessuno sa come questo sia possibile – qualcuno non ha remore a chiamarla stregoneria,” Emrys piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto indulgente. “Ma Alator dice che è grazie alla formula segreta contenuta nel documento cifrato. E ora che Cenred ne è in possesso, se solo scopre come decifrare il documento-”  
  
“Potrà produrre anche lui dei gioielli che durano in eterno!” completò Gwen, partecipe, nel momento esatto in cui Pendragon diceva: “Farà un sacco di soldi senza meritarseli affatto.”  
  
Emrys sorrise ad entrambi.  
  
“Esattamente,” confermò. “Ed è qui che entriamo in gioco noi. Voi due entrerete nel negozio di Cenred per primi. Pendragon, lei fingerà di voler comprare un regalo per sua moglie,” Emrys gesticolò in direzione di Gwen, che arrossì. “Un bracciale, una collana, veda lei. L'importante è tenere Cenred impegnato. Tu, Gwen, dovrai mostrarti molto indecisa ed esigente. Fai un sacco di domande. Chiedi di poter vedere i gioielli da vicino, di poterli provare. Cenred vuole vendere, non ti dirà di no.”  
  
Gwen annuì, un po' spaventata all'idea di dover fingere tanto a lungo. Pendragon le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante e le strinse la mano. Entrambi tornarono a rivolgere la loro attenzione a Emrys con fare più deciso, ma lo trovarono distratto, impegnato a osservare le loro mani intrecciate.  
  
“Emrys?” lo chiamò Pendragon, chinandosi in avanti verso di lui. Lasciò andare la mano di Gwen. “Emrys, sta bene?”  
  
“Benissimo, benissimo,” Emrys si riscosse rapidamente dalla sua fantasticheria. “Poi, naturalmente, Gwen, al mio segnale dovrai svenire.”  
  
“Svenire?”  
  
“Fingere di svenire, ovviamente,” chiarì Emrys, annuendo convinto. “Serve a creare confusione nel negozio. A quel punto io entrerò nel retro di nascosto, recupererò il documento cifrato, Gwen potrà iniziare a riprendersi e il caso sarà chiuso,” Emrys batté le mani una volta, soddisfatto. “Tutto chiaro?”  
  
Pendragon e Gwen si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.  
  
_Ora._ Pendragon non era un detective nemmeno per sbaglio, ma persino lui vedeva una falla di dimensioni titaniche nel piano. E, a giudicare dall'espressione di Gwen, non era il solo.  
  
“Ma, Emrys,” obiettò, ragionevole. “Non è per nulla certo che il documento sia in negozio. Se si trovasse, mettiamo, a casa di Cenred, allora cosa-”  
  
“A questo ci penserò io, voi non preoccupatevi,” lo interruppe Emrys con un sorrisetto misterioso. “Cosa ne dite, piuttosto, di una bella partita a _bridge?_ ”  
  
°  
  
Forse era l'aria frizzante tipica delle estati scozzesi, forse – più probabilmente, si disse Pendragon – era l'idea di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di nuovo caso, ma Emrys era assolutamente _raggiante_ , da quando erano scesi alla stazione di Waverley.  
  
La locanda dove alloggiavano, Kilgharrah's, si trovava a poca distanza dal negozio di Alator, ed Emrys si era affrettato a mandargli un telegramma, offrendosi di incontrarlo quella sera stessa. Era già tardi quando i tre fecero il loro ingresso alla locanda, Emrys in testa, ed ebbero modo di notare che il pianterreno, dove la cena era già terminata da un pezzo, era ancora molto affollato.  
  
“Merlin Emrys,” si presentò Emrys allegramente, una volta raggiunto il bancone, stringendo la mano al proprietario, un vecchio ricurvo che sembrava avere l'età delle pareti di pietra della locanda. “E il dottor Pendragon e signora. Ci servono due stanze per questa notte e... sì, anche per la successiva.”  
  
Il proprietario gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante e non si presentò a sua volta.  
  
“Due stanze, tre persone,” bofonchiò tra sé, frugando rumorosamente nel cassetto. “Un letto singolo e uno doppio.”  
  
Estrasse due chiavi arrugginite dal cassetto.  
  
“Un letto singolo,” ripeté il proprietario, porgendo la chiave a Gwen. “E uno doppio,” offrì l'altra chiave arrugginita ad Emrys. “I vostri bagagli saranno portati nelle vostre stanze al più presto,” aggiunse, burbero, e scomparve nel retro.  
  
Emrys e Pendragon si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo.  
  
“Come faceva a saperlo?” bisbigliò Gwen, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta dietro alla quale era sparito il proprietario. “Come faceva a sapere che non siamo davvero sposati?”  
  
Emrys scosse il capo.  
  
“Mi dispiace dover ammettere che non ne ho la più pallida idea.”  
  
Salirono insieme le scale fino al primo piano, e lì si separarono. Gwen si diresse alla porta della stanza numero 3, mentre Emrys e Pendragon salirono un'altra rampa di scale fino al secondo piano, dove si trovava la stanza numero 12.  
  
L'arredamento della stanza consisteva in un letto, uno scrittoio, una sedia e una cassettiera. Pendragon sospirò e, cercando di non rimpiangere troppo la sua comodissima poltrona a Baker Street, ricordò a se stesso che erano lì per un caso, non in vacanza. Si lasciò cadere sul letto, sfinito.  
  
“Probabilmente è meglio così,” commentò, lo sguardo fisso sulle ragnatele che costellavano il soffitto. “Per le stanze, intendo dire. Non avrei voluto che Guinevere pensasse che intendevo... attentare alla sua virtù, o niente del genere.”  
  
Emrys rise.  
  
“Oh, certamente,” concordò divertito, sedendosi a sua volta sul materasso. “E adesso, invece? Ha intenzione di attentare alla mia, o...?”  
  
Pendragon gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e si chiuse in quello che riteneva essere un dignitoso silenzio. A giudicare dalle risate di Emrys – e dalle sue guance, che sentiva bruciare come se stessero andando a fuoco – non doveva essergli riuscito molto bene.  
  
“Quando ha finito di fare l'offeso, Pendragon, recuperi _sua moglie_ e mi raggiunga di sotto,” gli ricordò Emrys, ridacchiando e dirigendosi alla porta. “Alator sarà qui fra poco.”  
  
°  
  
Alator – come Pendragon ebbe modo di scoprire poco dopo – era un gentiluomo molto rispettabile, molto calvo e molto, _molto_ allarmato per la recente piega che avevano preso gli eventi.  
  
Non si preoccupò di celare i propri tormenti durante il loro incontro alla locanda.  
  
“Perché, vedete,” Alator li fissò tutti e tre a turno con il suo inquietante sguardo fisso. Non sembrava aver bisogno di sbattere le palpebre come la maggior parte delle altre persone. “Il mio negozio è la mia vita. Se la mia clientela dovesse abbandonarmi per Cenred, per me sarebbe la fine. Non avrei più di che vivere, non potrei più occuparmi di mia moglie e i miei figli come è mio dovere fare.”  
  
“Non si preoccupi, Alator,” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Pendragon a cui, dietro a tutto quel senso del dovere, parve di riconoscere uno spirito affine. “Conosce Emrys e i suoi metodi. È in ottime mani.”  
  
Emrys incrociò brevemente lo sguardo di Pendragon e gli sorrise, riconoscente.  
  
“Questo non è mai stato in dubbio,” rispose Alator in tono sicuro. “È per quello che mi sono rivolto a voi. Non c'è nessuno come Emrys, quando si tratta di risolvere un caso spinoso. Nemmeno la vostra _Scotland Yard_.”  
  
“Lo può ben dire,” confermò Pendragon con orgoglio.  
  
“Sì, sì, molto bene, sono molto lusingato, ma forse sarebbe meglio discutere del caso,” li interruppe Emrys, evidentemente a disagio di fronte a tutte quelle lodi. Gwen nascose una risatina discreta dietro a un colpo di tosse. “Questo Cenred,” riprese Emrys, abbassando per sicurezza il tono di voce. “Che tipo è? Cosa mi sa dire di lui?”  
  
“Eccentrico,” Alator storse il naso. “Gli piace che in città si parli di lui, anche se la notizia non riguarda il negozio. Pensate che porta i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, neanche fosse una donna. O un pirata!”  
  
“Mmm. Nient'altro?” lo incoraggiò Emrys. “Magari qualcosa di più personale? Ha qualche nemico? Cosa lo spaventa?”  
  
Pendragon alzò un sopracciglio. Erano domande straordinariamente specifiche e – considerato che non avevano nulla a che vedere con il piano su cui si erano accordati in treno – Pendragon non poté che domandarsi cosa diavolo avesse in mente Emrys.  
  
Alator parve riflettere tra sé per qualche secondo.  
  
“Be', c'è la faccenda della stregoneria,” cominciò a dire, incerto.  
  
“Stregoneria?” ripeté Gwen, sporgendosi curiosa in avanti. La storia dei gioielli eterni chiaramente la interessava e non si fece scrupolo ad intervenire nella conversazione, sebbene Alator conoscesse la sua vera identità. “Si riferisce alle voci che circolano sui suoi gioielli?”  
  
“Vedo che sei ben informata, Miss,” commentò Alator, ammirato.  
  
Gwen sorrise, compiaciuta.  
  
“Sì, è questo il motivo per cui gli ho parlato della formula,” spiegò Alator. “Non la smetteva di tormentarmi con la storia della stregoneria. Era ossessionato dall'idea che praticassi sui miei gioielli chissà che riti magici. Era completamente folle! Terrorizzato!”  
  
A quelle parole, a Pendragon parve di notare qualcosa di molto simile a un lampo di trionfo nello sguardo di Emrys.  
  
“Certo, dicendogli della formula non ho fatto altro che renderlo più avido di quanto già fosse,” continuò Alator tristemente e scosse il capo. “Che sciocco sono stato.”  
  
“Su su, Mr. Alator, non faccia così,” Gwen gli sorrise, comprensiva. “Sono sicura che tutto si sistemerà per il meglio. Non è forse vero, Mr. Emrys?”  
  
“Faremo del nostro meglio perché questo incidente si risolva nel modo migliore possibile, certamente,” confermò Emrys di buon grado. “Ma mi dica qualcosa di più sul codice di questo suo documento. Lo ritiene un codice difficile da decifrare? C'è la possibilità che Cenred possa averlo già interpretato?”  
  
“È un codice antico,” rispose Alator con un'alzata di spalle. “Non saprei dire se sia difficile o meno. Per me è familiare quanto l'alfabeto, ma è solo perché è da quando ero un bambino che sono abituato a leggerlo. È basato su un libro. Questo lo rende difficile?”  
  
“Immagino dipenda dal libro,” rispose Pendragon con cautela. “Se potesse magari dirci di che libro si tratta...?”  
  
Alator si guardò intorno furtivamente e fece segno ai tre di avvicinarsi.  
  
“È basato sulla Bibbia di re James,” sussurrò rapidamente. “L'edizione del '72. Ne ho una copia a casa mia, apparteneva al mio avo che ha aperto la gioielleria.”  
  
“La Bibbia è sempre... una scelta rispettabile,” commentò Pendragon con diplomazia.  
  
“E anche una scelta molto comune, purtroppo,” aggiunse Emrys con serietà. Era esattamente quello che Pendragon si era appena trattenuto dal dire. I due si scambiarono un'occhiata grave. “Fortunatamente l'esistenza di varie versioni gioca a nostro favore. È assai improbabile che Cenred abbia già trovato quella giusta, ma bisognerà agire al più presto. Cosa ne dite di domani mattina, _coniugi Pendragon?_ ”  
  
“Benissimo,” ripose Gwen, decisa, e Pendragon annuì una volta, mostrando il suo assenso.  
  
Non c'era tempo da perdere.  
  
°  
  
È risaputo che una buona notte di riposo è il modo migliore per calmare i nervi prima di un grande evento. Pendragon era stato un sostenitore di questa teoria per tutta la vita e, in questo momento particolare, sentiva di averne un gran bisogno.  
  
Purtroppo, però, nel profondo nord la gente sembrava avere altre idee in merito.  
  
“Queste lenzuola sono improponibili,” Pendragon sbuffò e si rigirò nel letto per quella che doveva essere la cinquantesima volta quella sera. “Di che razza di materiale sono fatte, lamina di ferro?”  
  
Emrys, dall'altro lato del letto, non sembrava condividere il suo disagio.  
  
“È solo che è abituato troppo bene,” ridacchiò Emrys. “Mrs. Cook la vizia come un principino. Ho ragione di sospettare che non sia un caso il fatto che le lenzuola buone finiscono sempre nel suo letto, invece che nel mio.”  
  
“Sarà che forse io me le merito,” osservò Pendragon con buonsenso. “Non ho mai fatto saltare in aria la tappezzeria durante un esperimento, _io_.”  
  
“Sì, probabilmente l'incidente con l'arazzo non ha giocato a mio favore,” concesse Emrys. “Ma sono abbastanza sicuro che il suo profilo da eroe classico c'entri di più.”  
  
Pendragon, preso in contropiede e decisamente in imbarazzo, ci impiegò del tempo per trovare qualcosa da dire.  
  
“Non dica sciocchezze,” borbottò infine. “Non lo crede sul serio.”  
  
“Che Mrs. Cook ha un debole per lei? Certo che lo credo!”  
  
“No, che ho un profilo da...” Pendragon esitò. No, non aveva il coraggio di ripeterlo ad alta voce. “Com'è che ha detto?”  
  
“Da eroe classico,” ripeté Emrys, convinto. Pendragon rimpianse di non poter vedere la sua espressione nel buio della stanza. “Credo anche a questo. Anche se direi che si tratta di un fatto più che di una credenza. Pensi al David di Michelangelo. È arte rinascimentale, d'accordo, ma l'ideale è indubbiamente classico.”  
  
“Sì, be'...” Pendragon fece un respiro profondo. Gli serviva un cambio di argomento. E gli serviva subito. Prima che le idee già confuse che aveva in testa si confondessero ulteriormente e succedesse... non voleva nemmeno _pensare_ a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. “Non pensi di distrarmi con queste chiacchiere, comunque. So che ha in mente qualcosa.”  
  
Emrys rise.  
  
“Sì, è vero, ho in mente qualcosa,” rispose allegramente. “Si chiama _piano_ , e ne abbiamo già parlato in treno.”  
  
“Non faccia il finto-tonto, non le si addice affatto,” lo accusò Pendragon. Era molto più facile parlare ora i loro ruoli erano di nuovo riconoscibili e ben definiti. “Tutte quelle domande ad Alator. Le risposte che si è rifiutato di dare a me e a Guinevere. Ha in mente qualcosa. E so già che non mi piacerà.”  
  
Emrys non disse nulla, ma Pendragon, pur non vedendolo, sapeva che stava sorridendo.  
  
“Non ho forse ragione?” lo incalzò.  
  
“È pieno di sorprese, Pendragon,” si limitò a commentare Emrys in tono benevolo, e Pendragon seppe con certezza che non avrebbe ottenuto altro da quella conversazione.  
  
“Mi prometta almeno di non fare niente di avventato,” insistette Pendragon. “O di _illegale,_ ” aggiunse, come ripensandoci. “E, prima di mettersi nei guai, si ricordi che sono io quello che ha una pistola.”  
  
“Come dimenticarselo,” replicò Emrys, divertito.  
  
“E questo cosa significa?”  
  
“Quello che ho detto,” Emrys sbadigliò. “Buonanotte, Pendragon.”  
  
Pendragon grugnì una risposta indefinita. Non gli era sfuggito che Emrys non gli aveva promesso proprio niente.  
  
°  
  
Il mattino seguente, con un certo ritardo rispetto al programma perché Emrys aveva passato gran parte della mattinata a “far compere” (Pendragon aggiunse quest'ultima alla lista delle stranezze sospette), i due si ritrovarono nel bel mezzo di una crisi. Una crisi molto graziosa, in un bell'abito blu scuro, che tentava di mantenere l'ansia sotto controllo rivolgendo una raffica di domande di carattere medico al dottore. Domande di carattere medico _molto specifiche_.  
  
Pendragon cominciava a mettere in dubbio la propria attitudine alla professione.  
  
“Ma, dottore, uno svenimento medio – diciamo così – quanto dura?” Gwen si fermò di colpo nel vicolo adiacente a Queen Street, dove si trovava il negozio di Cenred, e rivolse a Pendragon uno sguardo preoccupato. “Sa, non vorrei esagerare e rischiare di essere scoperta per quello. Perché vede, contrariamente a quanto credete voi uomini, non capita poi così spesso alle donne di svenire. A me, per esempio, non è mai successo e non saprei proprio come-”  
  
“Guinevere, non ti agitare,” Pendragon le sorrise con fare rassicurante. “Sarò con te tutto il tempo. Quando sarà il momento di riprendersi, te lo dirò io. Ma comunque stai pur certa che uno 'svenimento medio', come dici tu, non esiste. Non c'è proprio modo di sbagliare.”  
  
“D'accordo, d'accordo,” Gwen fece un respiro profondo. “È solo che sono così preoccupata! Mr. Alator era così allarmato ieri sera per questa faccenda del documento!”  
  
“Gwen, se non te la senti non sei obbligata a partecipare,” intervenne Emrys con decisione. “Mi rendo conto di averti trascinato in questa cosa senza considerare che magari ti saresti sentita obbligata a seguirci, anche se non volevi. Pendragon può svenire al tuo posto.”  
  
“Ma cosa dice, Mr. Emrys? Non sia sciocco!” lo redarguì Gwen. “È proprio perché sono una donna che lo svenimento susciterà confusione, ma non scalpore! Deve sembrare un fatto inusuale, ma non sospetto, giusto? E, be', quei vostri romanzieri da due soldi sono riusciti a convincere tutto l'Impero che una donna che sviene non è poi questa gran cosa! Devo essere io a svenire, non c'è altro modo,” Gwen si aggrappò con decisione al braccio di Pendragon. “Coraggio, allora. Andiamo,” li spronò.  
  
Emrys e Pendragon, in preda alla strana sensazione di aver personalmente deluso il genere femminile nel suo complesso, non poterono che obbedire.  
  
Il negozio di Cenred era – Pendragon ebbe modo di osservare – una piccola bottega immersa in una semi-oscurità permanente. L'odore di incenso, che vi veniva bruciato in continuazione, era tanto intenso da provocare l'emicrania, e il negozio, con i suoi teli colorati drappeggiati un po' ovunque e le sue statuette d'avorio, risultava orientaleggiante in quella maniera esibita e ignorante che andava tanto di moda di recente. Il proprietario, Mr. Cenred, con i suoi capelli da pirata e il suo sorriso mellifluo, si adattava benissimo all'atmosfera del negozio.  
  
Pendragon fece del suo meglio per nascondere i propri sentimenti.  
  
“Buongiorno, signori,” li salutò Cenred, andando incontro a Gwen e Pendragon con un sorriso smagliante, non appena misero piede nel negozio. “Cosa posso fare per voi?”  
  
“Sto cercando un bracciale per la mia signora,” rispose Pendragon con voce sicura. “Per celebrare il nostro primo anniversario di matrimonio.”  
  
“Ah! Un gioiello per un'occasione speciale! E per una così bella signora!” Cenred lanciò uno sguardo lascivo a Gwen, che sostenne il suo sguardo e alzò in mento, altera. “Siete decisamente venuti nel posto giusto! Qualche richiesta particolare, signori...?”  
  
“Pendragon,” rispose Gwen, altezzosa. “E gradirei che nel bracciale vi fosse dell'ambra. Ma vediamo cos'ha da offrirci.”  
  
“Ambra, ma certo, certo,” Cenred voltò loro le spalle e prese ad armeggiare con una delle vetrinette da esposizione. “Ho proprio la cosa che fa per voi.”  
  
Il gioielliere estrasse un braccialetto d'argento oggettivamente molto elegante, con un singolo pendente d'ambra a forma di goccia. Pendragon ammirò molto la forza di volontà di Gwen, che la spinse a lanciare un'occhiata distratta al gioiello e decretarlo “troppo semplice”. Pendragon si affrettò a dichiararsi d'accordo e domandò severamente a Cenred se non avesse qualcosa di più adatto al calibro di chi gli stava davanti.  
  
Cenred s'inchinò, ossequioso, e si affrettò ad accompagnarli nella sezione dedicata ai gioielli più costosi.  
  
Emrys si fece attendere a lungo. Cenred estrasse praticamente tutti i bracciali della sezione, decantandone i meriti ad alta voce, e ogni volta Gwen e Pendragon trovavano qualcosa da ridire e richiedevano di vedere “qualcosa di meglio”. Pendragon, personalmente, aveva esaurito le scuse buone da un pezzo e stava giusto per ricorrere a “troppo giallo”, quando con la coda dell'occhio riconobbe la silhouette di Emrys, che fingeva di osservare la vetrina del negozio. Annuì una volta.  
  
“Ora, Guinevere,” bisbigliò, approfittando della momentanea distrazione di Cenred, impegnato ad aprire l'ennesima vetrinetta.  
  
Gwen non si fece pregare.  
  
Con un “oh, cielo” soffocato, Gwen si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Pendragon e rimase immobile. Cenred, impegnato con i suoi bracciali, sul momento nemmeno se ne accorse, e Pendragon imprecò tra i denti. Non sarebbe stata una grande distrazione se il gioielliere era troppo _distratto_ per accorgersene.  
  
“Che diamine!” esclamò quindi ad alta voce. “Guinevere, stai bene, mia cara? Guinevere, rispondimi! Guinevere!”  
  
Cenred si voltò, il bracciale che aveva intenzione di proporre ancora in mano, e alla vista di Gwen, apparentemente incosciente tra le braccia di Pendragon, sbiancò visibilmente.  
  
“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò con voce strozzata. “Oh mio Dio, cos'è successo? La signora sta male! C'è bisogno di un dottore!”  
  
“ _Sono_ un dottore, Cenred, non stia lì impalato e si renda utile,” Pendragon appoggiò Gwen a terra con cautela. “Si metta qui dove sono io. No, dall'altra parte, così,” Pendragon spostò Cenred praticamente di peso perché desse le spalle alla porta e rivolse un microscopico cenno di assenso a Emrys, che attendeva fuori dal negozio. “Le prenda il polso, ora, così. Conti i battiti.”  
  
“Come dice?” Cenred aveva gli occhi praticamente fuori dalle orbite e tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata su Pendragon. Emrys ne approfittò per sgattaiolare silenziosamente nella bottega. “Li conti lei, scusi, è lei il dottore! Io non so nulla di queste cose.”  
  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che anche lei abbia imparato a contare a scuola!” sbraitò Pendragon, spazientito. Emrys, nel frattempo, avanzando in punta di piedi, era riuscito a raggiungere la porta sul retro. Fece l'occhiolino a Pendragon e scomparve dietro di essa. “Il dottore qui sono io e se le dico di contare i battiti, _lei lo fa_ , è chiaro? È mia moglie che si sta rifiutando di aiutare, spero se ne renda conto.”  
  
“Io non volevo... non intendevo... Oh, d'accordo,” Cenred strinse tra le dita il polso di Gwen e prese a contare ad alta voce. “Uno... due... tre...”  
  
Non proveniva ancora alcun rumore dalla stanza sul retro, ma Pendragon si disse che alzare la voce per coprire eventuali suoni compromettenti non avrebbe fatto male.  
  
“Sette... otto... nove... dieci...” contava intanto Cenred. “Per quanto ancora devo proseguire?”  
  
“Finché non le dirò di smettere,” tagliò corto Pendragon, chinandosi su Gwen e appoggiando inutilmente una mano sulla sua fronte e poi sul lato del collo, come per controllare a sua volta la pressione del sangue. “Comunque è inutile che continua a fingere, Cenred. Sappiamo entrambi cos'è successo a mia moglie.”  
  
Cenred sgranò gli occhi fino a farli diventare tondi come due monete.  
  
“Come dice?” abbandonò all'istante il polso di Gwen e alzò lo sguardo su Pendragon. “Come faccio io a sapere quello che è successo a sua moglie, dottore, mi scusi? Come ha fatto notare anche lei, non sono certo un medico!”  
  
“Non serve un medico per capire che c'è qualcosa di strano in questo incenso!” Pendragon rivolse a Cenred uno sguardo penetrante. “Che sostanza ha aggiunto all'incenso, prima di bruciarlo?” domandò severamente.  
  
“Io, _cosa?_ ” Cenred era basito. “Non ho aggiunto un bel niente, è incenso purissimo importato direttamente da-”  
  
“NON MI PRENDA IN GIRO!” lo interruppe Pendragon, ricorrendo alle urla perché aveva intravisto il braccio di Emrys fargli cenno da dietro la porta. Recupero effettuato. Via di fuga necessaria. Diversivo! Diversivo! “MIA MOGLIE HA PERSO I SENSI A CAUSA DI QUALUNQUE INTRUGLIO LEI HA PENSATO BENE DI AGGIUNGERE ALL'INCENSO!” Emrys fece capolino dalla porta e prese a incamminarsi lentamente verso l'uscita del locale, la schiena contro il muro e una tasca della giacca stranamente rigonfia. “E ADESSO LA SUA VITA È IN PERICOLO E LA RESPONSABILITÀ È SUA CENRED, SOLO SUA! COS'HA DA DIRE IN SUA DIFESA?”  
  
“PER L'ULTIMA VOLTA,” strillò Cenred, livido. “NON HO MESSO UN BEL NIENTE NELL'INCENSO! NON C'ENTRO NIENTE CON LO SVENIMENTO DI SUA MOGLIE, PENDRAGON, LO ACCETTI!”  
  
Emrys era alla porta, ormai. Con la coda dell'occhio, Pendragon lo vide varcare la soglia e scomparire rapidamente tra la folla affaccendata della tarda mattinata. Dovette trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
“E va bene, va bene! Non ho tempo per questo!” Pendragon fece un respiro profondo e finse di recuperare il controllo di sé. “Mi porti dell'acqua, dunque. Devo tentare di farla rinvenire.”  
  
A quel punto, il peggio era passato e si trattava solo di chiudere in bellezza.  
  
Non fu affatto difficile, per Pendragon, bisbigliare a Gwen di aprire gli occhi lentamente, mentre le tamponava delicatamente la fronte con un fazzoletto bagnato. Non fu difficile nemmeno scusarsi con Cenred, attribuendo ai nervi e all'agitazione le grida di poco prima, e neppure giustificare l'improvviso desiderio di tornare in albergo, dopo una mattinata tanto movimentata. Per quanto riguardava l'acquisto del bracciale, be'... non era così urgente, in fondo. Lo avrebbero potuto comprare anche domani.  
  
“Inusuale, ma non sospetto, hai detto, giusto?” commentò Pendragon più tardi, mentre i due percorrevano a braccetto Queen Street, diretti alla locanda, dove si era certamente recato anche Emrys. “Direi che il piano è riuscito alla perfezione. Complimenti a noi.”  
  
Gwen rise allegramente.  
  
“Inusuale, _chiassoso_ , ma non sospetto,” aggiunse, divertita. “Un ottimo lavoro, dottore. Complimenti a noi.”  
  
°  
  
Emrys li attendeva, come previsto, al piano terra della locanda. Era seduto a un tavolo appartato, assorto nella lettura di una lettera. Notando il loro arrivo, si affrettò a riporre la missiva nella busta e rivolse loro un sorriso. Anche a distanza, a Pendragon fu immediatamente chiaro che qualcosa non andava.  
  
Emrys aveva un modo tutto suo di vivere i casi a cui lavoravano. I casi erano la sua linfa, la sua forza vitale. Nel bel mezzo dell'azione, Emrys era più vivo e presente che mai, la mente che correva a velocità impossibili a chiunque altro e il corpo che, impossibilmente, le teneva dietro. Era inevitabile che, una volta conquistata la vetta, ci fosse la discesa. Succedeva sempre e Pendragon aveva imparato a non preoccuparsene, anzi ad aspettarsela e a goderne, perché voleva dire che, dopo tutto, anche Emrys era un essere umano.  
  
Pendragon aveva creduto, ragionevolmente, di trovare Emrys preda di quello sfinimento sazio e soddisfatto che era così tipico di lui, ogni volta che un caso veniva chiuso con successo. Le palpebre pesanti, i movimenti lenti, il volto disteso e rilassato.  
  
L'assenza dei quei segnali così familiari convinse Pendragon di quello che già in cuor suo aveva iniziato a sospettare.  
  
_Non era affatto finita_.  
  
“Complimenti per la recitazione,” si congratulò Emrys, quando lo raggiunsero. “Per un attimo ho temuto io stesso per la salute di Gwen.”  
  
“Mr. Emrys!” lo salutò Gwen vivacemente. “Sto benissimo, non si preoccupi. Ma non ci tenga così sulle spine!” Gwen abbassò la voce fino ad un sussurro. “Ha recuperato il documento?”  
  
Il sorriso di Emrys si fece misterioso.  
  
“In un certo senso,” rispose, sibillino, e Pendragon alzò un sopracciglio, ricordando la sua tasca dalla forma sospetta.  
  
“Con lei non si può essere mai sicuri di niente!” lo redarguì Gwen benevolmente, superando il tavolo dove Emrys era seduto, diretta alla sua stanza per cambiarsi d'abito. “Nemmeno quando si lavora con lei!” aggiunse poi, già sulle scale.  
  
Emrys si limitò a sorriderle e la guardò salire le scale fino a che non scomparve alla vista. Pendragon si sedette esattamente di fronte a lui, le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e un'espressione severa sul volto. Emrys spostò lo sguardo su di lui e sospirò.  
  
“Conosco quella faccia,” disse, cauto.  
  
“E io conosco la sua,” rispose Pendragon con serietà. “Perché si rifiuta di parlare del piano? Guinevere ha ragione: stiamo lavorando con lei. Perché non si fida di noi?”  
  
_Perché non si fida di me?_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma non poteva. Odiava il fatto che non poteva.  
  
“Non è una questione di fiducia,” spiegò Emrys con semplicità. “Si tratta di correre dei rischi. Posso permettervi di correrne alcuni, qualora voi lo vogliate, quando penso che ne valga la pena e, soprattutto, quando sono in grado di valutare quali siano questi rischi. A volte, quando queste circostanze non si verificano, non posso permettervelo. È molto semplice.”  
  
“Non sta a lei decidere,” ribatté Pendragon ardentemente. “Mi dica del piano e lasci decidere a me se intendo partecipare o meno.”  
  
Emrys scosse il capo con decisione.  
  
“Non posso.”  
  
Pendragon colpì il tavolo di legno col pugno chiuso e si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
  
“Si farà ammazzare un giorno di questi, Emrys,” disse, tagliente. Non gli importava se lo feriva con le sue parole. Non gli importava di nulla. “E sarà solo colpa sua.”  
  
Emrys gli sorrise tristemente.  
  
“Se non altro sarà successo a me e non a lei,” rispose con una strana dolcezza nella voce. “È una consolazione.”  
  
Pendragon non riuscì ad allontanarsi dal tavolo con tutta la rabbia in cui aveva sperato di poter indulgere.  
  
°  
  
Pendragon non era un detective.  
  
Era molte altre cose, certo, ma non quella. Era un gentiluomo, prima di tutto. Era un medico competente e rispettato dalla comunità. Era stato anche un soldato, a suo tempo, anche se non gli piaceva ricordarlo. Aveva visto cose, sul campo di battaglia, che lo avevano fatto vergognare di chiamarsi britannico. Era anche un aiutante discreto – o così riteneva – quando si trattava di risolvere un caso. Nonché uno scrittore di moderato talento.  
  
Pendragon era molte cose, ma non un detective. Questo non voleva dire, però, che in due anni di convivenza con Emrys, non avesse imparato nulla.  
  
_L'importante è partire dai fatti,_ diceva sempre Emrys, con quella sua voce calma e rassicurante. _La verità è nei fatti._  
  
E dai fatti Pendragon aveva intenzione di partire.  
  
Quali erano i fatti? Pendragon prese a elencarli tra sé, mentre percorreva nervosamente la stanza della locanda in lungo e in largo.  
  
Innanzitutto, Emrys si rifiutava di condividere informazioni sul caso. _Da cui deduciamo che...?_ Pendragon immaginò il sorriso ironico di Emrys che accompagnava sempre la domanda. Una sfida.  
  
Da cui deduciamo che... che Emrys stava tramando qualcosa di pericoloso e potenzialmente illegale. Qualcosa che Pendragon non avrebbe approvato, come dimostrava il suo rifiuto di coinvolgerlo. Qualcosa che, probabilmente, c'entrava con la lettera che Emrys stava leggendo poco prima (secondo fatto), con gli acquisti misteriosi di quella mattina (terzo fatto), con quello che Emrys aveva sottratto dal negozio di Cenred – decisamente _non_ il documento cifrato, di questo Pendragon era praticamente certo – e con le strane domande che aveva rivolto ad Alator la sera prima (quarto e quinto fatto).  
  
Domande personali sul carattere del gioielliere. Un furto in risposta a un altro furto. Una lettera.  
  
Pendragon si tirò una manata sulla fronte.  
  
Ma certo, uno scambio! Il documento cifrato in cambio di quello che Emrys aveva rubato dal negozio di Cenred. La lettera l'aveva probabilmente scritta Emrys per accordarsi sul luogo e l'orario dell'incontro. Era geniale!  
  
… nonché assolutamente riprovevole, moralmente inaccettabile, e una possibile mossa suicida. Pendragon avrebbe scuoiato Emrys personalmente il secondo in cui avesse messo le mani su quell'idiota.  
  
Gwen, a cui Pendragon aveva confidato i suoi sospetti, lo aveva informato che Emrys era uscito dalla locanda circa un'ora prima – probabilmente per consegnare la lettera, realizzò Pendragon – ma ora si trovava al piano di sotto, impegnato a pianificare Dio-solo-sapeva-cosa.  
  
D'istinto, Pendragon avrebbe voluto precipitarsi di sotto, informare Emrys del fatto che ora _sapeva_ , e intimargli di condividere i dettagli del caso. Non gli ci volle molto, però, a rendersi conto che Emrys avrebbe potuto benissimo rifiutare. O, peggio, avrebbe potuto decidere di far saltare il piano, ora che Pendragon ne era a conoscenza. No, era meglio attendere che Emrys uscisse per incontrare Cenred e... be', _pedinarlo_ era una parola grossa. Ma il senso era quello.  
  
C'era solo la faccenda degli acquisti mattutini che rimaneva in sospeso ora, rifletté Pendragon. Ma, senza sapere cosa Emrys avesse comprato, era praticamente impossibile dedurre qualunque cosa da quel particolare. Forse un travestimento...?  
  
Era una possibilità come un'altra.  
  
Del resto, Pendragon non pretendeva di sapere tutto. Non era certo un detective.  
  
°  
  
Emrys lasciò la locanda dopo cena, quando il campanile di St. Giles aveva appena suonato il suo decimo rintocco. Fuori era buio e Pendragon – riconoscendo la sagoma scura di Emrys dalla finestra della stanza – fu costretto ad uscire in tutta fretta, con la pistola in tasca, ma senza giacca e senza cappello (non aveva avuto il tempo di prenderli) per evitare di perderlo nell'oscurità.  
  
Pendragon si tenne a una distanza ragionevole, per evitare di essere riconosciuto, e seguì Emrys lungo tutta la lunghezza di Queen Street e attraverso un dedalo di vicoli e viuzze minori in cui probabilmente si sarebbe perso, se non avesse avuto la giacca marrone di Emrys da seguire alla luce fioca dei lampioni.  
  
Emrys lo condusse con passo sicuro verso nord, passò il fiume e non si fermò fino a che non raggiunse i giardini botanici. Lì Pendragon, seminascosto in un vicolo tra due abitazioni a più piani, vide Emrys coprirsi il capo con uno strano cappuccio che non aveva mai visto prima – uno scialle, forse – e poi proseguire speditamente per circa duecento passi. Pendragon lo seguì di soppiatto, andando ad infilarsi in un secondo vicolo maleodorante.  
  
Emrys si fermò accanto a un manifesto che annunciava l'arrivo imminente del circo in città, esattamente a metà tra due lampioni. A Pendragon ci vollero un paio di secondi per mettere a fuoco la seconda figura che attendeva in silenzio nello stesso luogo.  
  
“Cenred,” lo salutò Emrys con un cenno del capo.  
  
“Conosce il mio nome, eppure si rifiuta di fornirmi il suo,” ribatté Cenred, piccato. Pendragon lo vide spostare il peso nervosamente da un piede all'altro, e si disse che, se non altro, l'incontro con Emrys metteva Cenred in agitazione. Poteva essere un bene.  
  
“La mia lettera era firmata,” osservò Emrys con estrema calma.  
  
“Non con un nome che sono disposto ad accettare,” Cenred incrociò risoluto le braccia al petto e lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa sotto al cappuccio di Emrys. “Non pensi che sia uno sciocco. L'ho studiato anch'io il greco antico a scuola, sa? Dike è un concetto, non una persona. Per gli antichi greci era una dea, una _donna_. Spero che non si offenda se le dico che lei non sembra affatto una donna.”  
  
“Dike è la Giustizia, Cenred. Si tratta un concetto, un ideale,” fece Emrys, compito. “Può incarnarsi in qualunque forma desideri.”  
  
Ma Cenred sembrava averne avuto abbastanza degli antichi greci per il momento.  
  
“Rivoglio la collana di diamanti a cui stavo lavorando,” ordinò Cenred con voce sicura. “Era nel mio laboratorio! È mia, mi appartiene.”  
  
Pendragon trattenne il fiato. _Emrys aveva rubato una collana di diamanti?_ A volte trovava difficile credere che il suo coinquilino fosse davvero la mente più brillante d'Inghilterra.  
  
“Mr. Alator rivuole il documento cifrato che hai sottratto dal suo negozio,” rispose Emrys senza scomporsi. “È di proprietà della sua famiglia da anni, gli appartiene per diritto.”  
  
“L'ha mandata Alator, quindi?” Cenred sputò per terra. “E lei crede a quel fabbro da due soldi? Ha! Io non ho preso nessun documento. Alator lo avrà perso mentre tornava a casa ubriaco una sera e avrà deciso di accusare me perché si vergogna troppo della verità. Non sarebbe la prima volta.”  
  
“Dike non risponde alla chiamata degli uomini,” rispose Emrys con una voce profonda e terribile, una voce proveniente dall'Oltretomba, o così pareva, che mise i brividi persino a Pendragon. “Dike risponde solo alla volontà divina. E la volontà divina, Cenred, conosce tutti i tuoi segreti. Consegna il documento, e l'ira del cielo non si scatenerà su di te.”  
  
Emrys stava cercando di usare le paure di Cenred contro di lui – realizzò Pendragon, ammirato – e, a giudicare dalla reazione dell'uomo, la sua strategia stava funzionando.  
  
“I-io...” fece Cenred, sgranando gli occhi, la voce che si spezzava. “Io non le credo!” gridò, disperato. “Lei è solo un pazzo! Non sa niente di niente! Io non ho nessun documento!”  
  
“Dike _sa_ , Cenred. Dike conosce ogni cosa,” Emrys tese la mano destra in avanti, in attesa. “Il documento è nella tasca della tua giacca. Consegnalo, e sarai risparmiato.”  
  
“NO!” Cenred strinse la tasca della giacca con entrambe le mani, quasi temesse che il documento potesse volare via. “Mai!”  
  
“Dike non chiede, Cenred. Dike comanda.”  
  
“E la mia collana? Eh?” Gli occhi di Cenred erano praticamente fuori dalle orbite, ormai, e l'uomo tremava visibilmente. Pendragon ebbe qualche difficoltà a ricordarsi che non doveva dispiacersi per lui. “Cosa ne è della mia collana? Che Giustizia è mai questa?”  
  
“Un torto per un torto,” replicò Emrys, solenne. “Un'offesa per un'altra. Restituisci il documento e la tua collana ti sarà resa a sua volta. È la tua ultima possibilità, Cenred. La volontà divina attende.”  
  
Cenred non rispose.  
  
Pendragon seguì con attenzione il movimento della sua mano, che s'infilò tremante nella tasca della giacca. Pendragon temeva che estraesse un coltello, o, peggio, un'arma da fuoco, e si lanciasse contro Emrys in preda alla furia più cieca. Per quanto la sua posa solenne e ieratica suggerisse con forza l'idea di un'entità superiore, Pendragon sapeva che Emrys era solo un uomo come tutti gli altri. E la sua fragile umanità gli faceva paura.  
  
Pendragon si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo, quando si rese conto che quello che Cenred aveva estratto dalla tasca era un semplice documento ingiallito e usurato dal tempo. Emrys lo prese con la mano destra e lo ripose al sicuro nella propria tasca.  
  
“Hai fatto la cosa giusta, Cenred,” annunciò Emrys con solennità. “L'ira del cielo è stata placata. La tua collana ti sarà restituita a tempo debito.”  
  
“Quando?” pretese di sapere Cenred. “È il mio lavoro! Lei non può decidere-”  
  
“Dike può tutto!” lo interruppe Emrys, tornando ad usare quella sua voce roca e profonda che sembrava provenire dalle viscere della terra, e alzando minacciosamente un braccio al cielo. “Non sta ai mortali decidere cosa Dike può o non può fare!”  
  
Accadde così in fretta che né Cenred né Pendragon riuscirono a rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo. _Fuoco_ , si limitò a registrare Pendragon, sconvolto, e fece d'istinto un passo in avanti. Ma Emrys aveva la situazione perfettamente sotto controllo.  
  
Una singola fiammata illuminò le tenebre, come apparsa dal nulla, seguendo il movimento sinuoso delle braccia di Emrys, e per un attimo Pendragon fu certo di avere davanti agli occhi una divinità in grado di padroneggiare gli elementi. Non era possibile, ovviamente, _doveva esserci_ un trucco, ma Pendragon non ne vedeva traccia. Rimase immobile ad osservare la scena, incredulo e rapito.  
  
Cenred era caduto in ginocchio, in preda a un terrore reverenziale che Pendragon comprendeva perfettamente, e le sue gambe tremanti non ne volevano sapere di permettergli di alzarsi. Emrys torreggiava imponente su di lui.  
  
“La copia che hai fatto del documento,” ordinò severamente. “Dike sa che ne possiedi una e ti ordina di distruggerla. E se proverai a fare di nuovo qualcosa del genere...”  
  
Emrys accennò nuovamente con le braccia il gesto sinuoso che aveva compiuto poco prima e Cenred si accovacciò su se stesso, proteggendosi la testa con le braccia.  
  
“No, no! La prego! Vi prego!” Il passaggio al voi era solo naturale di fronte a tanto potere. “Vi prego, no! La distruggerò questa sera stessa, lo prometto. _Lo giuro!_ ”  
  
Emrys sollevò il mento con aria altera.  
  
“Hai il permesso di andare,” dichiarò, compito. “Dike ti ordina d'ora in avanti di onorare la sua legge. Va', ora, e distruggi il documento.”  
  
Inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi e incapace di alzare lo sguardo su Emrys, Cenred si alzò in piedi. Rivolse un buffo inchino a Emrys, il capo chino e gli occhi fissi al suolo, e si allontanò a tutta velocità in direzione del ponte.  
  
Emrys lo osservò allontanarsi con sguardo severo. Fu solo quando Cenred non fu più visibile in lontananza, che l'espressione di Emrys si addolcì in un sorriso e lui si voltò a guardare l'entrata del vicolo, scoprendo finalmente il capo.  
  
“Può uscire, ora, Pendragon,” disse Emrys con disinvoltura. “Prometto di non scatenare gli elementi contro di lei.”  
  
Pendragon sussultò. Non si era aspettato che Emrys si fosse reso conto della sua presenza – anche se, dopo lo spettacolo a cui aveva assistito quella sera, non poteva più essere sicuro di niente. Avanzò fino a raggiungere il lampione più vicino ed Emrys si unì a lui. C'erano così tante cose che voleva chiedere che non sapeva da dove iniziare. Emrys, però, non gli diede il tempo di formulare nemmeno una domanda.  
  
“Amido di mais,” annunciò allegramente.  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“Altamente infiammabile. L'ho comprato stamattina insieme ai fiammiferi,” spiegò Emrys, estraendo dalla tasca il fiammifero che doveva aver acceso durante l'incontro con Cenred. Pendragon continuava a non avere idea di come avesse fatto. “E insieme a questo,” Diede un colpetto allo scialle con la mano. “Ho pensato che mi avrebbe aiutato a entrare nel personaggio. La commessa mi ha assicurato che questo modello _va a ruba_ nelle boutique di Parigi.”  
  
Pendragon sbuffò una risata.  
  
“Tra le signore, probabilmente,” commentò, divertito.  
  
Per tutta risposta, Emrys agitò un braccio a mezz'aria con noncuranza.  
  
“Si unisce a me, Pendragon?” domandò quindi ad alta voce, prendendo a camminare verso il ponte. “Abbiamo una collana di diamanti da restituire!”  
  
“Lei è completamente folle,” replicò Pendragon, scuotendo il capo, ma si affrettò a tenere il passo.  
  
“Devo dedurre che si era accorto che la stavo seguendo, dunque?” domandò Pendragon più tardi, quando ebbero raggiunto Queen Street ed Emrys ebbe inserito con noncuranza una busta molto sospetta nella cassetta delle lettere di Cenred. “Come faceva a sapere che ero nel vicolo?”  
  
Emrys sorrise.  
  
“Non avrebbe potuto essere da nessun'altra parte,” rispose semplicemente, con gli occhi che brillavano.  
  
°  
  
Era quasi l'una di notte, quando Emrys e Pendragon rientrarono finalmente alla locanda. Gwen e Alator li attendevano a un tavolino, impegnati in una distratta partita a carte, con quello sguardo un po' folle, un po' sfinito, di chi è rimasto ad attendere notizie per così tanto tempo, che, quando è sul punto di riceverle, quasi non si ricorda più che cosa volesse sapere.  
  
“Mr. Alator è passato per avere informazioni poco dopo le dieci, quando voi eravate fuori,” spiegò Gwen, quando i due li raggiunsero al tavolo. “Abbiamo pensato di attendervi svegli.”  
  
“Eccoci qui,” rispose Pendragon con un sorriso, sedendosi accanto a lei. “Scusate il ritardo.”  
  
“È fatta, allora?” domandò Alator a mezza voce.  
  
Emrys estrasse il documento accartocciato e lo appoggiò sul tavolo, accomodandosi a sua volta.  
  
“Fatta,” confermò.  
  
L'espressione di Alator, mentre contemplava incredulo il documento che aveva creduto perduto per sempre, era esattamente il motivo per cui Pendragon riteneva che il lavoro di Emrys – il _loro_ lavoro – fosse il più gratificante del mondo. Pendragon incrociò lo sguardo di Emrys e sorrise, compiaciuto, grato e in pace con il mondo.  
  
Alator, sull'orlo delle lacrime, li ringraziò tutti e tre per mezz'ora buona, prima di avere pietà delle loro palpebre cadenti e permettere loro di andare a letto – ma solo dopo aver strappato loro la promessa di passare dal negozio il giorno seguente, prima di partire, perché, oltre al pagamento dei servigi di Emrys, aveva anche una _sorpresa_ per tutti loro.  
  
Gwen augurò loro la buonanotte al primo pianerottolo, mentre Emrys e Pendragon si trascinarono su per la seconda rampa di scale fino alla stanza numero 12. Pendragon notò con piacere, mentre litigava con la chiave, che Emrys sembrava come sgonfiato, appoggiato com'era al muro per non cadere e sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro.  
  
Finalmente, anche per lui, la discesa.  
  
Non si diedero la pena di indossare gli abiti da notte. Si lasciarono semplicemente cadere sul letto, sfiniti e soddisfatti.  
  
°  
  
Il mattino seguente Pendragon si svegliò di soprassalto.  
  
Si sentiva preda di una strana sensazione di incompiutezza che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Era prestissimo, appena l'alba, e Pendragon non riusciva sinceramente a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era alzato così presto senza una buona ragione per farlo. Probabilmente non era mai successo.  
  
Emrys era già sveglio, ma quella non era una novità. In piedi davanti alla finestra, di spalle al letto, ammirava lo spettacolo mozzafiato della città addormentata. Pendragon sorrise alla vista, e si rese improvvisamente conto di cosa gli aveva impedito di godere del sonno tranquillo che pure era certo di essersi meritato.  
  
Non ne avevano parlato affatto.  
  
“Era un piano folle, il suo,” osservò Pendragon in tono misurato, alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo Emrys alla finestra. “Le è andata bene, spero che se ne renda conto. Cenred avrebbe potuto dare di matto e attaccarla. È fortunato a essere vivo.”  
  
Emrys sorrise, lo sguardo fisso sull'orizzonte.  
  
“Lo so,” ammise semplicemente.  
  
“Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo,” Pendragon si appoggiò al muro con una spalla e sospirò. “Le avrei urlato contro, certo. Come non farlo, del resto? Ha commesso un furto e si è finto... cosa, una divinità? per giustificarlo,” Emrys ridacchiò. “Dev'essere il piano più ridicolo che abbia mai escogitato. Ma avrebbe dovuto dirmelo. Avrei deciso di venire con lei.”  
  
“Lo so,” ripeté Emrys dolcemente e si voltò verso Pendragon. Non si curò di celare l'affetto nel suo sguardo, e a Pendragon per un attimo mancò il respiro. “È per questo che non volevo dirglielo, speravo di proteggerla. Ma è di lei che parliamo, alla fine. Non si rassegna mai, e ha trovato un modo per esserci anche stavolta. Non mi aspettavo niente di meno.”  
  
Pendragon abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Sentiva il cuore che batteva a un ritmo folle nel suo petto e, per una volta, non aveva bisogno che i suoi libri di medicina gliene spiegassero la ragione. Per un attimo, immaginò di poter dire quello che sognava di dire da tempo. Perché era Emrys, con il suo sorriso disarmante e la sua mente geniale; perché erano ancora vivi, entrambi, contro ogni previsione; perché... perché no, in fondo?  
  
“Emrys, io...” Pendragon s'interruppe e deglutì.  
  
Non ci riusciva.  
  
Forse aveva preteso troppo da sé, forse era stata solo un'idea stupida. Forse era meglio così.  
  
“Lo so,” rispose Emrys, gli occhi che scintillavano come la notte prima in Queen Street. Un sussurro, un sorriso.  
  
Sempre più vicini.  
  
_Al diavolo_ , pensò Pendragon, e chiuse gli occhi, quando infine le labbra di Emrys si posarono con delicatezza inaspettata sulle sue.  
  
Resistette forse un paio di secondi – labbra contro labbra, senza muoversi, senza respirare, un oblio dolcissimo – prima di tirarsi indietro, boccheggiante, l'onnipresente senso di colpa che minacciava di sopraffarlo. Pendragon aveva le mani che tremavano.  
  
“No. Emrys, no, non possiamo,” Posò un palmo sul petto di Emrys per tenerlo a distanza. Lo ritrasse rapidamente come se si fosse scottato. “Non possiamo, è sbagliato.”  
  
Emrys non provò ad avvicinarsi nuovamente. Gli sorrise soltanto, a un passo di distanza, un po' tristemente.  
  
“Chi lo dice che è sbagliato?” domandò con voce calma.  
  
“Non lo so, tutti. La Chiesa,” rispose Pendragon senza coerenza. Si sentiva sfinito quanto la sera prima, ma senza la piacevolissima sensazione di aver raggiunto un obbiettivo a lungo desiderato. E dire che tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato soccombere per qualche attimo a quello che il suo cuore gli comandava di fare. Gli sembrava una crudeltà irragionevole.  
  
Emrys rise senza allegria.  
  
“La Chiesa che è nata per permettere a un tiranno di liberarsi della moglie?” domandò, scandendo lentamente. C'era una punta di rimpianto, nelle sue parole, e tanto affetto e comprensione. Pendragon sentiva di non meritarseli. “ _Quella_ Chiesa?”  
  
Pendragon scosse il capo. Non riusciva a pensare razionalmente, non poteva. Non a questo proposito, era _troppo_.  
  
“La legge, allora!” sbottò, frustrato.  
  
“Ha visto con i suoi occhi quello che l'Impero si permette di fare in nome della legge in terre straniere,” ribatté Emrys con serietà. “Sono le sue stesse leggi che gli consentono di giocare a essere Dio con le vite di persone che-”  
  
Pendragon si abbandonò ad un singhiozzo e prese le mani di Emrys tra le sue, stringendole con troppa forza.  
  
“Non adesso, per favore,” lo interruppe, concitato. “Non adesso, io... Non voglio pensare a queste cose adesso. Per favore.”  
  
Rivolse a Emrys uno sguardo implorante.  
  
Emrys annuì una volta, le labbra strette, gli occhi spalancati e liquidi, e strinse a sua volta le dita di Pendragon, intrecciate alle sue. Gli si avvicinò con lentezza e gli permise di appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla. Per lunghi minuti si limitarono a respirare in sincronia, petto contro petto.  
  
Lentamente, lentamente.  
  
Pendragon percepì il proprio cuore che rallentava, fino a raggiungere un battito regolare, ed espirò profondamente. Il cuore di Emrys rispondeva al suo appena un attimo più tardi, senza mancare un battito. Era stupidamente rassicurante.  
  
“Mi dica...” prese a dire Pendragon. S'interruppe, aveva la voce roca. La schiarì e riprovò, la voce poco più di un sussurro. “Mi dica qualcosa di bello, Emrys.”  
  
“Merlin.”  
  
Pendragon sorrise contro sua spalla.  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa di bello, Merlin,” sussurrò. E suonava impossibilmente giusto alle sue orecchie, anche se sapeva che non era possibile. Ma magari poteva provare a crederci, solo per oggi. Che male poteva fare un giorno solo?  
  
Merlin gli sollevò con gentilezza il volto dalla sua spalla e lo prese tra le mani, le dita che gli accarezzavano reverenti le guance.  
  
“'Il mondo è cambiato',” iniziò a recitare, con voce ferma, lo sguardo fisso nel suo. E Arthur riconobbe immediatamente le parole, anche se l'ultima volta che le aveva lette era stato un anno prima sul _Lippincott's_. Sorrise, anche se aveva voglia di piangere. “'Perché tu sei fatto d'avorio e d'oro',” Le mani di Merlin scesero ad accarezzargli leggerissime la bocca semiaperta e lui sospirò. “'Le curve delle tue labbra riscrivono la storia'.”  
  
Arthur appoggiò le proprie mani su quelle di Merlin e gli baciò le dita con devozione. _Un giorno,_ pensò tra sé, con la disperazione di un condannato a morte. _Cosa sarà mai un giorno?_  
  
E si permise il lusso di accogliere le labbra di Merlin sulle sue per la seconda volta.  
  
Questa volta, non si ritrasse.  
  
°  
  
La sorpresa che Alator aveva loro promesso si manifestò, prevedibilmente, nella forma di gioielli. Un paio di orecchini argentati con i pendenti in ambra per Gwen (che non riusciva a credere di avere davvero un paio di _orecchini eterni_ davanti agli occhi, e dovette impegnarsi parecchio per non scoppiare a piangere) e dei gemelli d'oro con delle pietre preziose incastonate per Emrys e Pendragon.  
  
Pendragon si affrettò a suggerire che prendessero il treno per Londra delle 11:25 per evitare che Alator regalasse loro tutto il negozio. Tutti e tre indossavano con orgoglio i loro regali durante il viaggio di ritorno.  
  
Emrys e Pendragon sedevano uno accanto all'altro, le braccia appoggiate sul bracciolo comune ai due sedili, le dita vicinissime, che si sfioravano appena, senza che si toccassero mai per davvero.  
  
Pendragon incrociò lo sguardo curioso di Gwen, seduta di fronte a lui e radiosa come sempre nel suo vestito giallo-ocra, l'ultimo dei tre che Emrys aveva comprato per lei, gli orecchini d'ambra che brillavano luminosissimi al sole. I suoi occhi indugiarono per un attimo sul bracciolo, per poi tornare, interrogativi, a cercare risposte in quelli di Pendragon. Lui strinse i denti e si mise a fissare con ostinazione fuori dal finestrino.  
  
Sentì le dita di Emrys entrare in contatto con le sue. Mignolo contro mignolo, una carezza infinitesimale.  
  
“Sa, dottore,” prese a dire Gwen in tono saputo. Pendragon non sapeva se voleva davvero sentire quello che aveva da dirgli. Si voltò ugualmente a guardarla e lei gli sorrise con gentilezza. “È stato un vero onore essere sua moglie per questi due giorni. Volevo ringraziarla per avermi permesso di prendermi questa libertà. E per i bellissimi vestiti che ha comprato per me, Mr. Emrys,” Gwen indirizzò uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi anche a Emrys. “Grazie infinite.”  
  
“Non è niente, Gwen, figurati,” rispose Emrys cortesemente.  
  
Pendragon si schiarì la gola.  
  
“Grazie a te per aver accettato di partecipare al caso, Guinevere,” disse, forse con sussiego eccessivo. “È anche grazie al tuo contributo che siamo riusciti a risolverlo. Grazie anche per avermi sopportato come marito,” aggiunse poi, in tono apologetico. “Non dev'essere stato facile.”  
  
“Ah, non saprei, dottore,” fece Gwen, intenerita. “Penso che quando troverà la persona giusta, la persona con cui passare il resto della vita...” Gwen spostò deliberatamente lo sguardo, a incrociare quello sorpreso di Emrys e ritornò a rivolgersi a Pendragon. “Be', credo che quella persona sarà molto fortunata ad averla, dottore. Penso che sarete molto felici insieme.”  
  
Pendragon le sorrise d'istinto, e sentì un moto di gratitudine esplodergli nel petto.  
  
Non rispose, non ci sarebbe riuscito, ma annuì una volta in direzione di Gwen, sperando che capisse, e strinse per un secondo la mano di Merlin nella sua.  
  
“Lo penso anch'io,” disse la voce ferma e sicura di Merlin.  
  
Arthur alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e lesse affetto e convinzione nei suoi occhi. Vi lesse qualcosa che poteva essere una promessa.  
  
Arthur, in quel momento, pensò di potergli credere.


End file.
